Is She All That?
by tidus2yuna
Summary: This fanfic is loosely based on the movie, She's All That. Sakura is the typical nerdy artsy girl. Syaoran is the typical rich high school drop dead gorgeous player. When Yuriko dumps Syaoran for another guy, Syaoran decides to take revenge. S&S! R&R!
1. The start of it all

Author's Note: Hey there. Well, not much to say about this fic. This is (loosely) based on 'She's All That', the movie. It's my favourite movie, and I just thought of doing a fanfic on it. I'm not too sure if there already is a CCS 'She's All That' fic, but well, I _really_ wanted to do one. So, here's mine. And, I think It'll have around 5 chapters, ok? So, wait for the updates, people! ^^;  
  
Summary: This fanfic is loosely based on the movie, She's All That. Sakura is the typical nerdy artsy girl. Syaoran is the typical rich high school drop dead gorgeous player. When Yuriko dumps Syaoran for another guy, Syaoran decides to take revenge. To ask Sakura to the prom. S&S! R&R!  
  
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
+++++Tomoyo's POV+++++  
*****Eriol's POV*****  
  
  
Chapter 1: The start of it all  
  
  
-----Syaoran's POV-----  
  
"Yuriko! Wait up!" I yell, as I ran with my folder to catch up with my girlfriend.  
  
"Hurry up, Sweetie!" Yuriko replies, putting on some lipstick of some sort.  
  
_Geez, it's like all she cares about is herself, and her reputation, but hey. I'm just going out with her for my reputation too,_ I thought triumphantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* At lunch  
  
"Why the hell did they put Takashi on the football team?" I asked Eriol, as we were eating lunch.  
  
"Beats me, but I heard he's not all that bad. Look, there he is over there, sitting on the 'art' table," Eriol pointed him out to me.  
  
As I looked over, I saw Takashi sitting on the 'art' table, along with Kinomoto Sakura and Tsuyama Kyoko, and their gang, obvisouly laughing at some kind of joke.  
  
"Huh. They look so 'cosy' sitting together on _that_ table," I remarked, as I finished my lunch, took the wrapper, and aimed for the bin. **Swoosh!** It landed in the bin.  
  
"Huh, yeah. Hey girls!" Eriol replied, as Yurikoand her best friend, Hana, who is Eriol's girlfriend, sat down on our usual table.  
  
As they both looked up from chatting and said a brief, "Hi," I noticed that Yuriko was really happy about something. Later on, I asked Christina about why she was so happy today.  
  
"Oh, It's nothing Syaoran." Yuriko said, all giggly-like.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* After School  
  
"When I asked Yuriko why she was so happy, she said, it was nothing, and when she means nothing, it's something," I told Eriol, as we were walking out of class for the day.  
  
"Why are you all worried about Yuriko? Are you scared you'll lo-" Eriol stopped midair, looking straight past me.  
  
"What?" I asked, turning to look at the scene before me.  
  
**There,** Yuriko kissing, no PASHING some **guy** that I had never seen before, wearing **microfibres**, the most **disgusting** material on earth. As Eriol and I stopped and stared, Yuriko suddenly stopped and turned to face me.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! I'm sorry, I just can't go out with you anymore. Meet Seiji," Yuriko introduced.  
  
_Seiji? Who the hell is Seiji?,_ I thought to myself.  
  
"... Whatever. You're as stupid as you look, Yuriko," I said, trying not to upstage myself, as passers-by were looking at the whole scene with amusement.  
  
As I walked away, Eriol caught up to me.  
  
"Geez, that was harsh. I wonder how you're gonna get a date for the prom _now_," Eriol smirked.  
  
"I will! I'll just get anybody and ask them to be my date, that'll be easy," I said triumphantly.  
  
"Well, I don't think It'll be that easy, Syaoran. I doubt a 'nobody' would be your date. Unless you fixed them up. But ha, I don't think so. I would just go without a date if I were you, Syaoran." Eriol gloated.  
  
"I am NOT going to the prom without a date. And I bet **ANYONE** would be okay if **I** fixed them up," I said to Eriol.  
  
"Hmm... It's a bet then!" Eriol snickered.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"I said... 'it's a bet!' I want to see if anybody really **can** be okay if you fixed them up. What, too chicken for a puny little bet?" Eriol gloated again.  
  
"N-no! Y-You're on!" I said. "But who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Her," Eriol pointed out.  
  
As I looked around, I asked Eriol, "Who?" I said as I spotted 'the lucky girl'.  
  
_Sakura Kinomoto_  
  
  
Ahhhh. Is this a cliffhanger? Well, sort of, but not really. *grins innnocently* Please R&R! *runs after readers with a rotten carrot* Or else! ^^;  
-tidus2yuna 


	2. Proving you wrong

Author's Note: Heya there, people! I'm back again, and you guys should be proud of me. It's been a week since I posted the story, and I've only gotten 3 reviews. *sniffs* Don't you guys love me? *cries* lol, well thanks for reviewing:  
  
_AnonymousT:_ Hehe, yeah! I imagined her, but I'm really sorry, but I'll remember to describe her in my next chapter, ok? Thanks for reviewing! ^.-  
_sakurapetalsntears:_ Syaoran hunting? lol, I wanna go Syaoran hunting too. Aww, I can imagine Sakura, lol. *huggles* Thanks for reviewing! XD  
_ilusion-girl:_ Soon, I guess. Oh, and Tomoyo will be here in the next few chapters. I won't say anything to spoil it for you, and thanks soooo much for commenting! Loved your review! =)  
  
  
Summary: This fanfic is loosely based on the movie, She's All That. Sakura is the typical nerdy artsy girl. Syaoran is the typical rich high school drop dead gorgeous player. When Yuriko dumps Syaoran for another guy, Syaoran decides to take revenge. To ask Sakura to the prom. S&S! R&R!  
  
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
+++++Tomoyo's POV+++++  
*****Eriol's POV*****  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Proving you wrong  
  
  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
  
**"Kinomoto Sakura?!"** I screeched, unaware that everyone was starting to stare at me.   
"But... but... but, she's a walking disaster! She's clumsy, she's ... not as attractive, she's wierd, and she's **too** smart, if you know what I mean," I rolled my eyes at Eriol.  
  
"Exactly! That's what we need! We need to **completely** make over her... it'll be challenging, huh? Oh, and here she comes!" Eriol grinned, jerking his head towards Sakura Kinomoto, who was walking to the gate, where we were talking.  
  
As she dropped her books, Eriol pushed me forward and whispered, "You're suppossed to go ahead and "befriend" her! It's not that easy, is it?"  
  
_Ugh, I guess I'll just have to help her pick up her books,_ I thought. _How hard could that be?_  
  
As I walked over to her, I knelt down on the floor and picked up some of her books for her. I looked on the cover, and it said, _"Modern Arts"._  
  
"Ummm, here you go. So, I hear you take Modern Arts. You're Kinomoto Sakura, right?" I asked, watching her pick up her other books from the ground.  
  
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
  
_Oh My God, I'm gonna be late for my Modern Arts Extension class,_ I thought silently.  
  
"Ow!" I muttered to myself, as I had tripped over a rock. _Clumsy me,_ I scolded myself, as I picked up my books.  
  
Then, someone had bent down and helped me pick up my books too.  
  
"Ummm, here you go. So, I hear you take Modern Arts. You're Kinomoto Sakura, right?" someone asked me.  
  
As I looked up, I saw the most popular, but stuck-up guy in the school, _Li Syaoran._  
  
"Yes, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and you must be Li Syaoran," I said, trying not to puke.  
  
_What the hell does he want from me? I am NOT going to be his little whore, unlike his girlfriend, Pabai Yuriko. God, he's so stuck-up himself. And dammit, I'm late for my Modern Arts extension class,_ I thought furiously to myself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Syaoran Li, but you can call me Syaoran, if you don't mind, can I call you Sakura? And hey, how come you weren't here today at Modern Arts? I go to it, and I didn't see you there," Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I **was** there, and I happen to notice you aren't in my Modern Arts class, as you Soccer Train or something like that, and if you don't mind, thank you for picking up my books for me, but I'm late for my Extension class," I replied, taking my Modern Arts book from him and shoving the rest of my books into my bag.  
  
I walked away, thinking about how many losers in the school there are.  
  
  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
  
  
As she walked away, I thought to myself, _Woah, what sort of temper is that!? All I did was introduce myself and ask her if she took Modern Arts. I guess I got caught in the act with that little white lie._  
  
As I walked over to Eriol, he said, "Heh, I guess it isn't that **easy**, like I said before, isn't it, Syaoran? Well, I guess you'll just lose the bet to me. If you lose the bet, by any chance, you have to ... " Eriol trailed off, lowering his voice. [A/N: Hehe, I won't spoil the surprise, It'll be revealed in the last chapter, guys! ^.-]  
  
"Oh God," I muttered, walking away from Eriol, as it was the end of school.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Syaoran's House  
  
  
As I walked outside to check the mail, I wondered, _Hmm, I wonder what Yuriko's doing right now? Huh, she's probably still pashing that guy with the microfibres. Gee, what a damn tryhard,_ I thought angrily.  
  
_They're probably not going to last for long. After that, though, I'll show Eriol that Sakura will be mine, and then we can show Yuriko that we can be a couple, and Yuriko will come crawling back to me._  
  
Ugh, college applications. I sent all the college applications in, and Dad's gonna yell at me, and tell me I haven't sent them in. God, all he cares about is going to college, getting a good education, earning money. Bla, bla, bla. Can't I just have a normal life, for once?  
  
I wonder how I'm gonna get Sakura to go on a date with me. I think I'll take one step at a time though. I think I might take her to the beach, or maybe I could just follow her to one of her extension classes. I think it was her Modern Arts class? Hmm, maybe I could just talk to her at lunch.  
  
_"Yeah, that's what I'll do,"_I said to myself.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*The next day, at school - lunch  
  
  
"Hey Sakura, what's up?" I asked, running a hand through my chestnut brown hair.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Would you please go away? I'm trying to study here," Sakura replied, "Sorry," she nodded and gave me a sarcastic look.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry, geez. You can go study all you want, just trying to say hi, huh? Well, cya around!" And with that, I turned around and walked back to my usual table.  
  
_Geez, what's with her? I guess It's not gonna be as easy as I thought..._ I sighed to myself.  
  
  
Author's Note: Ugh, sorry about this bad chapter. I just felt like updating, and then when I did, I didn't feel like it anymore, but I just didn't wanna stop there. Thanks for reviewing, people! Review! I want MORE! Yeah! *jumps around, expecting reviews* Cya! ^.-  
-tidus2yuna 


	3. What is Syaoran thinking?

Author's Note: Okay. I'm gonna update whenever I feel like it, okay? Actually... I'm gonna _write_ whenever I feel like it, and then post it up whenever I want! So there! lol. Many thanks to these people who reviewed:  
  
_AnonymousT:_ Yeah... I just realised when I uploaded it... well, not to worry, the rest of these chapters are either gonna be Syaoran's POV, Sakura's POV, or in Normal POV. Thanks much for the creative criticism! *huggles*  
_Avelyn Lauren:_ Really? Hey thanks! I'll keep updating! ^.-  
_Sinister-cloud:_ Sinisty! Thanks so much for reviewing! *huggles back* Cya online or on FFL soon! *pokes you with a carrot* XD  
_Hikaru Ayumi:_ lol, Yeah... I just realixed that I've posted two chapters, and it hasn't progressed much. I'm slowly moving along. In this or the next chapter, there's gonna be more S+S! Thanks a lot for reviewing! =)  
_LicyBabe2002:_ I'm trying to! When I write it up on Notepad for HTML, It looks pretty long. But when I upload it on Fanfiction.net, it looks really short! I just realised, since I'm a bit of a newbie at writing fanfics, lol. More S+S soon! Thanks for reviewing! ^.-  
  
  
**BIG EDIT: Sorry, people! I accidentally stuffed up the chapter. I copied and pasted it a few times, and hadn't realised. So sorry! It's all done now! Happy Reading!**   
  
  
Summary: This fanfic is loosely based on the movie, She's All That. Sakura is the typical nerdy artsy girl. Syaoran is the typical rich high school drop dead gorgeous player. When Yuriko dumps Syaoran for another guy, Syaoran decides to take revenge. To ask Sakura to the prom. S&S! R&R!  
  
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
~*~*~*~*~*Normal POV  
  
  
Chapter 2: What is Syaoran thinking!?  
  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
  
As I walked to school, I thought of the makeover for Sakura. I **guess** she does have nice emerald eyes. But not for me. This is just a typical bet between me and Eriol. I think I might follow her, and see where she goes. Actually, I think she works or something today. I'll follow her to work, and then walk in, pretending not to know that she works there. When I sit at the table, I'll just act surprised that she would be there. That's what I'll do!, Syaoran nodded at the thought.  
  
"Ahhhh! I'm late!" I heard someone scream.  
  
I turned around and saw Sakura Kinomoto holding a pile of her stuff and walking faster. As she walked faster, I saw her start to fall, and I guess I had really good timing, because when I caught her, she just happened to look right into my eyes.  
  
_'Wow, I guess she does have such beautiful green eyes,'_ I thought to myself.  
  
As I shook myself mentally, Sakura got up and blushed. "Ugh... thank you. Syaoran, right? Argh, dammit, I'm late!" And with that, Sakura ran inside the school.  
  
Woah. That seemed like it wasn't real. I guess she's clumsy and trips a lot, I laughed to myself.  
  
As I entered the school, I saw Eriol.  
  
"Hey Eriol... what's up?" I said, giving him a hi5.  
  
"We're gonna be late, you know! So, any progress with Sakura?" Eriol asked.   
  
"Nah, not really. I just bumped into her, though. But after that, she rushed off to class," I replied thoughtfully.  
  
I wouldn't be telling Eriol that she tripped, which was the reason I had lied and told him that I had bumped into her. Knowing Eriol, he would freak, and start hooting at me or something! "Hey Eriol... what's up?" I said, giving him a hi5.  
  
"We're gonna be late, you know! So, any progress with Sakura?" Eriol asked.   
  
"Nah, not really. I just bumped into her, though. But after that, she rushed off to class," I replied thoughtfully.  
  
I wouldn't be telling Eriol that she tripped, which was the reason I had lied and told him that I had bumped into her. Knowing Eriol, he would freak, and start hooting at me or something!  
  
"Come on, let's get to class," I sighed, knowing we would be late.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*After School  
  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Sakura Kinomoto!" I yelled to her.   
  
"Yes, Li Syaoran?" She asked, a bit too innocently.   
  
I scratched my head. "You can call me Syaoran, since I call you Sakura anyway. So... watcha doing tomorrow?" I asked her.   
  
"Umm... okayyyyy then," she said slowly. "I'm going to be working, or just staying home and doing my modern arts assignment. Now, I have to go to work soon, may I please be excused?" Sakura said to me.   
  
"Oooh, really? Where do you work? Can I come with you? After you tell me where you work, you **may** be excused," I said cheekily, holding my arms out to block her way.   
  
"Ugh! Please, may I get through?!" Sakura asked, trying to control her temper.   
  
"Nah-uh-uh! Not until you tell me where you work first!" I stuck my tongue out playfully, at her.  
  
"Ugh. Why do you wanna know where I work anyway?" Sakura demanded.   
  
"Oh no! It's just that err... I was err... wanting to visit you..." I trailed off.   
  
"Visit me? What? Ugh. If I'm not gonna tell you where I work, I'm never gonna be able to **get** to work. I work at Pizza Palace, and if you can obviously tell by the name of the place, we sell pizza. There. **Now** can you let me go?" Sakura sighed.   
  
"I'll come and visit you later on, okay, Sakura?" I asked cheerfully, dropping my arms, and watching her walk away.   
  
"Heh, I just asked Sakura where she works, and she actually **told** me! She works at Pizza Palace, so there, Eriol. I'm gonna ask her out or something when I get there. So, cya later!" I said, waving to Eriol, who had just come out of the last class of the day.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*Pizza Palace, later on  
  
  
"Hey there Sakura! See, I told you that I'd just come in for a visit," I said cheerfully.   
  
"Yup okay then. I **knew** you would keep your promise, Syaoran," she said sarcastically, running around to give orders to people at other tables.   
  
"Oh, and by the way, can I ask you a favour?" I asked Sakura seriously.   
  
"Well, it depends what," I hear her reply.   
  
"Well, do you wanna go to the beach on Sunday? Just to have a walk. Do you wanna?" I look at her, hopefully.   
  
"Why do you wanna go to the beach with **me**?" Sakura asked, probably still shocked that I had asked her out to the beach.   
  
"Well, I dunno. I thought I would wanna hang out with some different," I try.   
  
"So **I'm** what you call different?" Sakura rolled her eyes at me.   
  
"Well, I dunno. I'll come to your house and pick you up okay? Thanks for the pizza," I started walking out the door, before she could say anything else.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*Sunday, Syaoran is driving to Sakura's house  
  
  
Hmmm. I wonder if Sakura remembered. It's been a while since I talked to her. I wonder if she's doing okay. I'm gonna ask her out to a party soon. I'll blackmail her into going to the party, and then I'll spring the makeover onto her then, I thought while chuckling evilly.   
  
Ahh, here we are. 38 Matherson Street.   
  
Sakura's house.   
  
**Ding Dong!** I rang Sakura's bell, wearing board shorts and a T-shirt.   
  
Sakura's Father, or who I thought was Sakura's father, opened the door.   
  
"Ummm. Are you looking for anyone?" He asked, looking me up and down.   
  
"Hi. Are you Sakura's father? I'm here to pick up Sakura to go to the beach today," I said, smiling.   
  
"Uhhh, Sakura? Wait up, I think she's here somewhere. She must be downstairs, painting," Sakura's father replied. "Come on in,"   
  
And with that, I stepped into the house. It seemed like a pretty okay house. As I went downstairs, I thought, _'Sakura probably forgot, I'll just beg her into going... That's what I'll do,'_ I thought.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Ready for a day at the beach?" I asked, while standing there, grinning like a cheshire cat. (A/N: lol... Syaoran grinning like a cheshire cat? Good comparison, eh? XD)  
  
"... What day at the beach?" Sakura asked, confused.   
  
I laughed, seeing her confused state. "Remember when I came and visited you at Pizza Palace and asked you to the beach? Come on, It'll be a nice rest from sitting at home and painting Sakura!" I said cheerfully.   
  
"But.... but... I wanna finish this first, It's due er... tomorrow," Sakura spluttered.   
  
"I can tell by the look on your face Sakura, it's not due tomorrow. Come on, It'll be fun! If you dont go, then I'm gonna tell your father that you're... that you're going out with me!" I said, giving Sakura a cheeky grin.   
  
"Oh God.. no way! I am NOT going out with you... but if we go, then we have to come home earlier, I still have to finish some things..." Sakura trailed off, mumbling to herself.   
  
"Ugh, okay then. As long as we get to go to the beach. Just you and me! Come on, go get changed into your swimming costume. I'll drive you to Ronaya beach after that. Hurry up. Go, go go! Or I'm gonna tell your father," I threatened, and laughed as Sakura gave me a look of horror.   
  
"Ahhh! I'm going, I'm going. Geez, your such a blackmailer!" She giggled for the first time.   
  
_'Heh, she sounds so sweet when she giggles. God, what the hell are you thinking, Syaoran! This girl is just for a bet!'_ I thought, and slapped my head mentally.   
  
What the hell am I thinking?!   
  
  
Author's Note: Yes, what the hell is Syaoran thinking? I think there's definitely gonna be more S+S fluff or action. But be warned, people. I can't really write much fluff! So I'm limiited to how much fluff I can use in one chapter, lol. Oh, and another thing: Have you guys noticed that this chapter is a lot longer than the first two? I finally realised that chapters are not as long as they look when uploaded, hehe. Last thing: Please review!   
-tidus2yuna 


	4. A day at the beach

Author's Note: Hiya there again, people! (Do I always start off with that? =P) Well, I just realised that I had stuffed up my old chapter, because I had copied and pasted the same thing... it's a long story, so never mind, lol. Big, big thanks for these people for reviewing:  
  
_Hikaru Ayumi:_ Yeah! S+S! I'll update ASAP, ok? ^.-  
_AnonymousT:_ Ahhh, thanks for pointing that out. I fixed it, so yeah. **So** sorry about that! I think I need to be more careful with my writing! XD  
_sweet-captor:_ Really? Hey, thanks! *huggles  
  
  
Summary: This fanfic is loosely based on the movie, She's All That. Sakura is the typical nerdy artsy girl. Syaoran is the typical rich high school drop dead gorgeous player. When Yuriko dumps Syaoran for another guy, Syaoran decides to take revenge. To ask Sakura to the prom. S&S! R&R!   
  
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
+++++Tomoyo's POV+++++  
*****Eriol's POV*****  
  
  
Chapter 4: A day at the beach  
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm going to change now!" I said, hurrying off to change, not wanting to know what Syaoran Li, the most popular guy in school would do if he blackmailed me, just because I hadn't gone to the beach with him.   
  
_God, what does he see in me? Or is he just using me? Well, I guess I'll find out... one day._  
  
When I reached my room, I went to my wardrobe and changed into some baggy overalls and a blue t-shirt.   
  
_I guess this isn't that fashionable, but it isn't wierd at the same time,_ I thought, admiring myself in the mirror.   
  
Underneath my overalls and T-shirt, I was wearing my swimming costume, a green one piece.   
  
_Meh. I couldn't really care less about my swimming costume. I REFUSE to wear a bikini!_ I shook my head in disgust, to myself.   
  
"Are you done yet, Sakura? Come on!" Syaoran yelled from downstairs.   
  
"Ugh. I'm coming. Geez, I'm getting my stuff ready!" I yelled back from my room.   
  
_He can be so impatient sometimes,_ I sighed to myself.   
  
As I went downstairs, I could hear Syaoran talking to my dad.   
  
_Uh Oh. He's not gonna blackmail me yet, is he?_  
  
"Wow... I really love your car out there. Is that the newest Ferrari i80? That's really impressive. It must've cost a fortune. And, it's the limited edition. Silver!" My dad marvelled at Syaoran's car.   
  
Oh, so they were only talking about cars. That's okay, I guess.   
  
"Hey, Syaoran, I'm ready!" I said to him, grabbing my backpack.   
  
"Finally! We're going now, Mr Kinomoto," Syaoran said, "You took your time," and rolling his eyes, he took out his car keys and walked to the car, opening the door for me.   
  
I ignored that comment and said, "Thank you, Sir," and bowed to him before I got into the car.  
  
Syaoran slammed the door, then opened the driver's seat door and got in, them slammed his door. He stuck the keys in, and started to drive.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Walking along the beach - Later on  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
  
"So... what's up?" I asked Sakura, while we walked along the beach.   
  
"Oh, uhh... nothing much." Sakura replied, smiling up to me for the first time.   
  
As I looked up to the sky, I heard a crowd of people talking, and the next thing I knew, I heard, "Yo Syaoran! What's up? We're in DA HOUSE!"   
  
_Ugh. Must be Eriol. Damn him._, I thought, a bit angry.   
  
"Nothin', man. Have you met Sakura?" I asked him, reluctantly.   
  
"Nah. How ya doin', Sakura? I'm Eriol. Hanging out at the beach without telling me, buddy! I've brought the whole crew here, just to see you!" Eriol grinned cheekily.   
  
Both me and Sakura sweatdropped, and fell down, anime-style.   
  
"Hey, Syaoran!" Tomoyo said, with Chiharu, both wearing bikinis and setting down their beach umbrella.   
  
"Hey! Tomoyo, Chiharu. Meet Sakura. You guys seen her before? Well, I'll leave you ladies to it. Knowing Eriol, we're gonna go start a volleyball game soon. We'll tell you girls when we're gonna start. Just hang around here, okay? See ya!" I said, running off to Eriol who was setting up the volleyball net.  
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
  
I got my towel out of my backpack and sat on it, and started to watch Tomoyo and Chiharu set up their beach umbrella.   
  
"So, Sakura. What brings you to the beach?" Tomoyo asked, cheerfully.   
  
She was wearing a new black bikini, and a very revealing one at that. Chiharu was wearing a very similar one, except in brown, draping a sarong over the bottom half of her body. Everyone seemed to be wearing dark colours these days.   
  
"Syaoran just dragged me here." I shrugged, as I got out my novel and started reading, as I was so bored.   
  
"Oh. Really? That's. Nice. Hey, Chiharu, are you gonna sunbake? 'Cos I think I'm gonna sit and just relax today. I heard that sunbaking is really bad for your mental health. That's why I, got a new sunbake-at-home bottle. I didn't bring it for you to see though, so sorry!" Geez, this Tomoyo was a very cheerful and talkative girl.   
  
"Ugh. Really? Aww, but it won't hurt. I'm just gonna sunbake for fifteen minutes, and then turn around for my other side. Tell me when it gets to the fifteen minute mark, okay Tomoyo?" Chiharu said as she lay down on her beach chair that she had set up.   
  
"Okay then, Chiharu," Tomoyo said, putting on her sunglasses and settling down on her beach chair.   
  
I just continued reading until I heard, "Hey, girls! Wanna play a game of beach volleyball? Or are you scared?" Syaoran asked me, Tomoyo and Chiharu in a cheeky tone.   
  
"Ugh. We are **not** scared, Syaoran! Count me in!" I said, triumphantly, walking to near where Syaoran was standing.   
  
As I looked at Tomoyo and Chiharu, I saw Tomoyo look at me, curiously.   
  
"Count me in too," Tomoyo said, walking to where Eriol was standing. "Chiharu! Aren't you gonna come and play volley (A/N: Yes, Volley. It sounds more "Slang-ish" =P) with us?" Tomoyo asked Chiharu, who was still lying in the sun, 'sunbaking'.   
  
"Nah. I'm happy here. Maybe after I finish sunbaking," Chiharu said.   
  
Takashi stopped playing with the volley ball, and stopped to stare at Chiharu, half-drooling. I noticed this and laughed out loud.   
  
Syaoran glanced at me, then turned to see Takashi still staring at Chiharu. "Hey, Takashi," Syaoran slapped Takashi on the arm, "Are you okay there?"   
  
Realising what he was doing, Takashi blushed and said, "Nah, I'm fine," and then handed Syaoran the ball, and we started playing.   
  
I kept missing and dropping the ball, while Syaoran, who was, on the other hand, good. He watched me amusingly and started laughing at one stage.   
  
"Hey Sakura, you're really good!" Syaoran laughed at me.   
  
I growled and replied, "Hey!" and hit him on the arm, causing the whole team to go, "Wooooo! Guess who likes Syaoran!"   
  
I blushed as I replied, "I don't like Syaoran!" I turned to Syaoran, and saw that he was blushing too.   
  
_What am I feeling? Must be a bit sick, and a bit feverish today,_, I thought.   
  
"Come on, let's get on with playing!" I said, while still trying to control the 'blush'.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*A few hours later  
  
"Geez, I'm pooped!" I said, as I sat down next to Tomoyo on the sand after volleyball..   
  
"Pooped? Oh, you mean you're tired?" Tomoyo gave me a funny look. I guess I should just say I was tired, I don't think they understood me enough, since I was using expressions they had heard of, I scolded myself.   
  
"Yeah. I'm tired. Let me just sit down a while." I told Tomoyo.   
  
"Okay. I'm gonna check up on Chiharu. She's been here the whole time we've been playing volleyball. Geez, she's obsessed!" Tomoyo laughed. "Hey, Chiharu! Are you done with that yet? It's been a hell of a while since 'fifteen' minutes, girl!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm done, and I think I'm sunburnt... God dammit!" Chiharu moaned as she got up.   
  
She was red all over and looked like she just had a big skin reaction.   
  
"Shit, that looks bad. See what I mean about sunbaking too much?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes at Chiharu, who was now, the big red tomato.   
  
"Hey, girls! You wanna go home now! It's getting late, and I wanna watch the rugby," Eriol said, walking towards us. "We packed up the stuff, and we'll be getting home now. Want me to drive you, ladies?" Eriol asked me, Tomoyo and Chiharu.   
  
"Nah, Sakura's going with me. Right, Sakura?" Syaoran spoke up, giving me a demanding look.  
  
"Er... right," I said, not wanting to be threatened to be blackmailed again by Syaoran. I had had enough of that.   
  
"Oh. Okay then. See ya, Sakura! Bye mate," Eriol said, giving Syaoran a hand in hand brother's grip. He then mumbled something to Syaoran, making Syaoran growl at Eriol.   
  
"God, I hate that guy," Syaoran said, turning to face me after he had watched Eriol and the rest of the group walk to their cars.   
  
"But why? He's your best friend, isn't he?" I asked him.   
  
"Yeah. Well, sorta. Hey, let's walk to the car, okay? I'll drive you home. It's been fun today, hasn't it?" Syaoran asked me.   
  
"Yup!" I said cheerfully.   
  
I guess it **had** been fun today. It's better than staying at home and doing my painting.   
As we walked to the car in silence, I looked over at Syaoran to see him staring at me. He quickly glanced away, and redenned a bit. Or so I thought he was blushing.   
  
Then, my mind wandered off again, and I asked Syaoran why he wanted to be 'friends' and take me to the beach.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing," He said and then reddened again, "Hey. What are you doing next Friday night?"   
  
"Umm, I dunno. What do you wanna do?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.   
  
"Well, there's a party on Friday night. It's at Mina's house. Wanna go with me?" Syaoran asked hopefully, giving me a sidelong glance.   
  
"Geez. What are you gonna do if I don't go?" I questioned him.   
  
"I have my ways. But will you go with me?" He asked again.   
  
"Ugh. I guess I'll have to go. You're gonna blackmail me again, won't you? I bet you have my kindy school photos, don't you?" I groaned at the thought. He had been one of the few people that I had gone to kindergarten with.   
  
We were like, 'Old friends', along with Eriol and Tomoyo. Chiharu had come in when we had entered high school.   
  
"Hmm, I dunno," Syaoran said cheekily, "But you gotta go with me!"   
  
"Aww... but what am I gonna wear? I don't have any dresses. You **know** I'm not a dress person. Can you imagine me in a dress?" I asked him, laughing at the thought.   
  
"Hehe. Don't worry. I have my ways," He said, grinning mysteriously.   
  
_What was he up to?_  
  
"Well, here we are. It's my street. Thanks for taking me to the beach today. Even if I didn't want to go, and even if you blackmailed me into coming, I had fun, I guess." I said thoughtfully.   
  
"Oh, no, no, no! I wasn't gonna blackmail you!" He smirked, as he pulled up into my driveway.  
  
"Sure, whatever. But thanks for today, even if I don't know what your plan for me is to be," I got out of the car, and grabbed my backpack. "See ya at school tomorrow," I told him before I turned my back.   
  
As I got my keys out out of backpack, I thought of what a good day I had today.   
  
_'Well, I guess Syaoran Li isn't that bad,'_ I thought to myself.   
  
Author's Note: I wouldn't mind Syaoran Li! lol, I guess this was an okay chapter. I don't really know how long it is, but I guess it's long enough. I'm trying my hardest to make it longer, though! Yet another chapter to review on! Cya on the next chapter! ^.-  
-tidus2yuna 


	5. Dance With Me

Author's Note: Oooh. I just realised (from reviews and thinking) that I've dragged a bit of the chapters. Okay. This chapter is gonna be the one where they go to the dance. I think about four more chapters, or so and I might be done. Yay. Thanks to my beloved reviewers:  
  
_sakurapetalsntears:_ It's finally edited, lol. Irking... what?! Hehe, thanks for reviewing. =P  
_AnonymousT:_ Hehe. Yeah, I guess so. But hey. If I didn't have a few more chapters, then it would end at chapter 3 or something. This is the last dragged chapter! Sorry, I couldn't help it. -.-''' Hehe, thanks!   
_sweet-captor:_ Cute? Is that all you can say? LOL... thanks! XD  
  
  
Summary: This fanfic is loosely based on the movie, She's All That. Sakura is the typical nerdy artsy girl. Syaoran is the typical rich high school drop dead gorgeous player. When Yuriko dumps Syaoran for another guy, Syaoran decides to take revenge. To ask Sakura to the prom. S&S! R&R!  
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
~*~*~*~*~*Normal POV  
  
  
Chapter 5: Dance With Me  
  
  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Friday of that week - After School  
  
"Yeah! It's Mina's party tonight! You ready to par-tay, Syaoran?" Eriol asked me, as we were walking out of the school.   
  
"Ugh. Yeah. So, who are you gonna bring tonight?" I asked Eriol, casually.   
  
"Nah, mate! I'm going alone. Who are you going with. Sakura?" Eriol raised his eyebrow at me.   
"Huh. As a matter of fact, I am. You don't know what I have in mind, do you?" I told Eriol.   
  
"Well, I'm dying to know," Eriol replied, sarcastically.   
  
"Ha, how nice of you," I replied, just as sarcastically, "Well, see ya tonight at the party!" I called as I ran to catch up with Sakura, who was just ahead of us.   
  
"Hey Sakura. Ready for tonight?" I asked her, cheerfully.   
  
"Uh. The dance right? Umm. I gotta go do some homework today, since it's Friday," Sakura told me uncomfortably.   
  
"What? Well, we'll see about that!" I said, grinning mischeviously.   
  
What I had in mind was not as evil as I had expected to be. I was just doing Sakura a favour. I think just agreeing to the bet was doing Sakura a favour.   
  
_Or was it?_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Sakura's House - Three Hours Later  
  
**Ding Dong!** I rang Sakura's bell.   
  
Sakura's Dad opened the door. "Hi Syaoran. How are you doing? Looking for Sakura?" He questioned me.  
  
"Hi Mr Kinomoto. Yup. Is she home?" I asked him nervously, hoping Sakura wouldn't have gone out or doing something else.   
  
"Yup. She's downstairs in the basement," Sakura's Dad looked at me curiously again.   
  
"Thanks," I said, going into the house, and heading downstairs to basement level.   
  
"Hi Sakura!"   
  
_I'm too cheerful,_ I thought to myself.   
  
"Hi. What are you doing here, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, giving me a demanding look.   
  
"To take you to the dance, of course! Come on, I bought you a dress. You have to go with me. I deliberately went to the mall to buy you a dress!" I said, with a pleading look.   
  
"But after this, I have to clean up," Sakura stated, looking at me nervously.   
  
_Good liar she is,_ I thought.   
  
"Nope... I have a few people who owe me favours. I have some people who are willing to clean for you. And, I have a make-up artist, Emiko. She'll help you get ready for the dance. So, we've solved both of your problems. Emiko, take her upstairs. And the rest of you guys keep cleaning please!" I replied smartly.  
  
_God, I'm the smartest guy in the world,_ I thought amusingly. (A/N: Of Course he is. He's Syaoran Li, for Heaven's sake! =P)   
  
As I was waiting, I sat next to Sakura's little brother on the couch to watch TV.   
  
"You're Syaoran, right? I'm Kiyoshi, Sakura's bro. What's up?" Sakura's brother, Kiyoshi asked me when I sat on the couch.   
  
"Hey Kiyoshi. I'm just waiting for your sister to come down. We're gonna go a party today." I told Kiyoshi.   
  
"Oh. Really? Wow, I like your car out there," Kyoshi said as he pulled the curtain over to look at my car.   
  
And that's how it went until....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*An hour later  
  
As the guys were still cleaning, I was starting to get impatient. Where the hell was Sakura? We were supossed to leave at 6:30, and at the moment it was 6:30. The time we should be leaving.   
  
"Okay. You guys can go now!" I said to the guys who were cleaning. They had done a really big favour for me this time.   
  
I waited for a few minutes, and then, as my impatientness (A/N: There such word? Well, never mind, lol.) got to me, I walked over to the bottom of the stairs and said, "Hey Emiko! Are you done with Sakura yet?"   
  
Emiko came down the stairs, looking flustered. "Okay. I now present to you... the new Sakura Kinomoto!"   
  
As I couldn't see anyone coming down the stairs, I looked at Emiko.   
  
Emiko looked back at me and yelled up the stairs, "Sakura Kinomoto! Get your cute ass down here right NOW!"   
  
I could see someone coming down the stairs now. She had long, slim legs and a very pretty face. As she stared at me, I could feel her green eyes, staring at me.   
  
green eyes...   
  
"Syaoran?" Emiko waved her hand in front of my face. "You looked like you were in a trance,"   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm here," I told Emiko, as I realised I was staring at Sakura. As I shook my head mentally, I thought we had better get going.   
  
"Come on, Sakura, we better get going if we wanna get some good food!" I said to her, grinning.   
  
"Ummm, okay then." Sakura replied nervously, and I shrugged it off as Sakura feeling self conscious about her new makeover.   
  
I held my arm out for Sakura to take, Sakura started walking down, every step careful, careful about not tripping over with her new high heeled shoes I had bought her. Suddenly, as she was taking the last step, she missed a step, and tripped. She tripped... right into my arms. I watched her, and looked into her shining emerald eyes.   
  
As she stared back at me. I was broken out of my trance as I heard someone squealing.  
  
It was Emiko.   
  
"Ohmigosh! That is so cute!" Emiko looked back and forth at me and Sakura.   
  
"Uhhh... T-thanks, S-S-Syaoran..." Sakura stuttered, brushing herself off.   
  
"T-that's O-okay. Come on, we gotta go now! Bye Emiko!" I said as I dragged Sakura out the door to avoid any more squealing from Emiko.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*At the party - Sakura's POV  
  
As me and Syaoran entered the dance, I could feel Syaoran's arm slip into mine. I blushed furiously, as Syaoran spotted Eriol, and started walking over to him, dragging me along.   
  
"Yo, Syaoran! Hey, Sakura!" Eriol said, flashing a smile at me and Syaoran.   
  
Eriol edged closer to Syaoran and whispered something I couldn't quite catch. Syaoran then gave Eriol a funny look and said to me, "Hey, Sakura! I'm gonna go and uhh... catch up with some of my friends. You can go get a drink or something while I do that, okay? Don't worry, I'll be back really soon," he gave me a comforting look and went with Eriol to meet his friends.   
  
I walked to the refreshments area, aware that everyone was staring at me.   
  
_'They probably don't know, or realise who I am,'_ I sighed to myself.   
  
I took a drink from the table, and headed toward the blue sofa in the corner, until I bumped into someone.   
  
"Ohmigod! I'm SO sorry!" I heard Pabai Yuriko say to me.   
  
"Hi. Uhhh, that's okay." I replied, as I saw she was wearing a dress similar to the one Syaoran had bought me, but in black.   
  
"So. Uhh, how's stuff?" She looked at my chest, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. As I looked back at her, I saw a glint in her eyes. What was it? I asked myself, feeling almost uneasy, just standing there and talking to me. I mean, why would the most popular girl in the school be talking to me, Sakura Kinomoto?!   
  
"Nothing. I'm okay, you?" I replied, trying to make my voice casual.   
  
"Nothing. I'm okay, you?" She mimicked me, and I felt as vulnerable as a ghost, just standing there and talking to her. I suddenly had the urge to go home. I wasn't liking this party scene one little bit.   
  
"May I be excused? I need to go to the bathroom," I said to her, and, walking away, I resisted the urge to run to the bathroom. I could still feel her hypocritical eyes on me. I wondered why. Why did she talk to me like that? Did she not like me? Did I do something wrong?   
  
_'It must've been the dress,'_ I thought to myself.   
  
As I walked casually to the toilets, I heard someone in there.   
  
"mmm-ffff-mm-eee-rr...." I heard someone mumble.   
  
As I walked in the toilets, I saw Akina Kiriko in there. She held her head over the toilet, probably vomitting from having too much to drink. She was part of Yuriko's gang, and suddenly I had an evil scheme in my head.   
  
As I walked out of the toilet, I quickly ran, and stopped at the couch I was in, breathing heavily and laughing inwardly.   
  
Akina had come out of the toilet, wearing what looked like face paint. She had lots and LOTS of blush. Blue blush, to be exact. She had a red nose, green lips and her forehead was yellow. Basically, she looked like a clown. Which was the reason everyone was staring at her. As she stumbled out, she realised everyone was staring at her, so she stared back. She neared a mirror, and, shocked at her reflection, she raced out of the party.   
  
I sat there, drinking my drink, watching everyone. Soon, I saw a guy, wearing microfibres, who had started breakdancing in front of everyone. I thought what a loser he was, as Yuriko came and dragged 'Seiji' (what she called him) off the supossed 'dancefloor'.   
  
As the guy was being dragged off, I got up and got another drink, and wandered around, with people asking who I was.   
  
I didn't tell them anything. I just walked away and smiled.   
  
As I was just standing there, watching I heard someone 'bump' into me again.   
  
I looked, and to my horror, I saw Yuriko again.   
  
"Ohmigod! I'm SO sorry again! I seem to 'bump' into you a lot, don't I?" She let out a fake giggle.   
  
"Uh, that's okay," I said, slowly backing away from her.   
  
With no luck, Yuriko just stepped forward a bit and tried to keep up the conversation, "So, where did you get that dress?" she questioned me, giving me a funny look.   
  
I stood there, staring into her cold hazel eyes and said boldly, "Someone gave it to me,"   
  
All I could hear was silence, and I could almost hear the smoke coming out from Yuriko's ears. "Oh, how sweet!" she said sarcastically, "Who?"   
  
I gulped and replied, "Uhh... Syaoran," everyone gasped, and glanced at Yuriko's.   
  
Suddenly, I could feel her hand going towards me. She was holding a cup. I dreaded every second of talking to Yuriko. "Syaoran, huh? It's pretty nice..." she trailed off, as she clutched her cup, and, pouring it down my dress, she squealed and said, "Whoops! I'm REALLY sorry about that! I didn't mean to!"   
  
I stood there, tears threatening to pour out as I ran out the door, with all eyes on me. I could hear a voice in the distance say, "Wait! Wait, Sakura!" I knew whose voice it was, but I didn't dare turn around, and I ran as fast as possible, until someone lurched up and grabbed my arm.   
  
"Where are you going? Don't you want me to drive you home?" Syaoran said, looking at me almost gently.   
  
I started sniffing, as Syaoran took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. "There. You're warm now. Don't worry about her, she's nothing." He gave me a hopeful smile, and took my hand.   
  
"Come on, it's getting late now, we better get home, I'm really sorry ok?" He held onto my hand, and looked into my eyes.   
  
I held his gaze for a while, before replying, "If she's so stupid, then why did you go out with her?" and I broke our gaze to look down at the floor. My shoes had lost it's heel, probably from running out into the gravel with these high heels I had been wearing.   
  
Syaoran looked away, before shrugging and saying, "I dunno..." He trailed off then, and I could feel his warmness as our arms touched, even underneath Syaoran's jacket, which I was still wearing.   
  
He let go of my hand to open the door to his car for me.   
  
He slammed the door gently, and opened his door, got in and stuck the car keys in. As the engine roared to life, I snuck a look at him.   
  
He looked almost kind, gentle, loving.   
  
_'Wait... did I just say loving?!'_ I shook my head to clear all my thoughts, and as we drove, I lay my head on the seatbelt, dozing off.   
  
A/N: Ahhh, that was another laggy chapter. Had a bit of fluff in it, though. Well, at least I tried to do fluff. Please don't flame me if I can't do fluff, hehe. Oh, and I'm looking for about two beta readers. Please, if you want, just E-mail me @: not_telling_@hotmail.com. Please, review for now, people!   
-tidus2yuna 


	6. Revenge is so sweet sometimes

Author's Note: Well, I'm back again. (Obviously, but anyway)... On with the story, and thanks to these wonderful reviewers:  
  
_sweet-captor:_ Am I wierd, or is the fic wierd? Either way, I'll try and improve, lol! Thanks!   
_Hikari Ayumi:_ Mmm... fluff... I'm trying to put more fluff in it as the story goes along, ok? =)  
_Avelyn Lauren:_ Okkayyy, I think I'm gonna put two chapters of stuff that weren't in it, ok? Ahhh, forgot to put disclaimers in my story... Well, thanks for that!   
_Anonymous T:_ I am going to put my own scenes in this fanfic! This chapter and the next (I think) is gonna be made up, by me! Yeah, I guess I'm sort of the scripty-dialoguey sorta person, but I'm still trying! Hey, if you're interested or anything, do you wanna be my beta-reader? * nudges * If not, then don't worry! ^.-  
_Sakura-Star3:_ lol... Of course she does! Sakura's gonna revenge her in this chapter! Well, hopefully! Thanks for reviewing, Sakura-Star3!   
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, and She's All That isn't mine, it's a real movie! (Yes, that's the best disclaimer I can do -.-''')   
  
Summary: This fanfic is loosely based on the movie, She's All That. Sakura is the typical nerdy artsy girl. Syaoran is the typical rich high school drop dead gorgeous player. When Yuriko dumps Syaoran for another guy, Syaoran decides to take revenge. To ask Sakura to the prom. S&S! R&R!   
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
~*~*~*~*~*Normal POV  
  
  
Chapter 6: Revenge is sometimes so sweet  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*The next day, At school - Sakura's POV  
  
As I walked to school, I thought of the last night. Syaoran had been so kind to me, and all I did was start crying. Crying... for god's sake! All because of that Yuriko girl. Yuriko must still have liked Syaoran, or else she wouldn't have cared about me at all. I wondered if Syaoran still liked Yuriko, and vice versa, until, being ever so clumsy, I tripped on my shoelace and dropped my folder and the books I had been holding.   
  
Bending down to pick them up, I heard a voice.   
  
"Here, let me help you," Eriol said, being down and helping me pick up my books. "There. Are you sure you don't want me to hold your books for you? The pile you've got there is really heavy, and knowing you, you'd probably drop them!" Eriol's eyes sparkled.   
  
"Ohhh, no, that's okay. It'd be really heavy for you, and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you!" I replied cheerfully.   
  
"No, no, no! It's okay! Here, let me carry them for you, and no but's!" Eriol snatched all my books, plus my folder, and carried them for me.   
  
As I was feeling guilty, I looked over at Eriol. He was one of the "popular" people in school too, and he was 'best' friends with Syaoran. Eriol had come to the school two years ago, when we were in the 10th grade, so I had known Syaoran longer. Way longer, even if I hardly talked to Syaoran.   
  
"So, Sakura. Have you thought about the prom yet? Who are you going with? Anyone?" Eriol asked me with a grin.   
  
The first person that popped into my mind was Syaoran, but he was probably taking Yuriko or some other popular girl. I always forgot he was one of the "popular" people, so I doubted he would take me, even if he was talking to me a lot these past few weeks.   
  
"Umm, no, not really. I'm not even sure If I'm gonna go. But I don't really know... yet. Why?" I said curiously, while looking at him.   
  
"Just asking. You and Syaoran have been pretty friendly these past few weeks, haven't you guys?" Eriol asked, grinning that grin again.   
  
_His grin is starting to annoy me,_ I thought, starting to puke at the thought of him grinning.   
  
"Umm... not really..." I said, as I spotted Syaoran running toward us. Uh oh.   
  
"Hey, Sakura, Eriol!" Syaoran said, glancing back and forth between Eriol and me.   
  
"Hi Syaoran... I was just going to class. It's getting late, isn't it?" I said, looking at my watch. I knew it was only 8:30, and class started at 9, but I had to get away from Syaoran, or he would ask me questions about me and Eriol or something.   
  
"No, you don't. Can you excuse us a second, Eriol?" Syaoran said, patting Eriol on the back and leading me to the toilets, and standing in front of them before saying, "Why was Eriol there, and why was he holding your books? I thought you came to school yourself,"   
  
I hesitated before replying, "I was walking, he was walking, and then I tripped, and then he saw me trip, and then he ran over to help me pick up my books, and then he insisted that he carry my books for me, because he probably thought I was hurt or something,"   
  
Well, most of it was true. I wondered why he was so curious anyway. Was he jealous? I doubted it, and shook it out my head.   
  
Syaoran saw me shake my head, and said, "Um, are you okay, Sakura?"   
  
"I'm okay," I replied, as I saw Yuriko run out of the toilets, crying.   
  
Had she heard us? Did she feel jealous about me and Syaoran, now that she had heard it? Would she want Syaoran back? I found myself pondering at these questions, and quickly felt guilty. I didn't care about Yuriko, nor did I care about Syaoran.   
  
"What's she on about?" Syaoran shook his head, watching Yuriko's retreating back. As she was running towards her car, she dropped her phone. Both me and Syaoran looked at each other, and Syaoran then went towards it with me following, and bent to pick it up.   
  
"I'll give it to her later in class, or where we sit or something. You take care, all right?" Syaoran gave me a wink, and set off to class.   
  
I walked to class, wondering why I had turned red when Syaoran had winked at me.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*At Lunch - Normal POV  
  
By now, the word had gotten around that Yuriko had run away crying, because her 'breakdancing' boyfriend had dumped her, and Yuriko, Yuriko Pabai had never been dumped. Never in her life!   
  
"Hey Syaoran, I heard Yuriko got dumped by Seiji. Is that true? Awwww, poor her man," Eriol said to Syaoran, shaking his head.   
  
"Yeah, probably. I wouldn't care anyway." Syaoran forked some spaghetti into his mouth. "Dammit, here comes the bitch now," Syaoran muttered under his breath, as Yuriko was walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Yuriko said, drying her tears and squishing in between Eriol and Syaoran. They looked surprised at her quick change of attitude, and both ignored Yuriko.   
  
"Syaoran? Well then, I wanna feed you!" Yuriko giggled, and grabbed Syaoran's spoon, twirled some spaghetti on a fork, and forced it in Syaoran's mouth.   
  
Syaoran just slapped the fork out of Yuriko's hands and yelled, "Dammit, Yuriko... What the FUCK are you doing? I'm not your playtoy, unlike your little Seiji that dumped you. And I'm DEFINITELY not coming back to you. So, get the hell away from me!"   
  
Syaoran seethed with anger and glared daggers at Yuriko, but Yuriko just continued eating, just ignoring it all. Everyone seemed to be staring and waiting for Yuriko's reaction, but Yuriko just sat there and ate her own spaghetti.   
  
"What are you staring at??" Yuriko glared at the passers by, "Am I too beautiful or something?" and with that, Yuriko got up, dumped her spaghetti in the trash, and walked over to a particular table.   
  
"What did you do to my Syaoran?" Yuriko asked Sakura loudly. "Did you seduce him or something? Well, to say the least, he's not your type!" Yuriko laughed. "Talk about slut!"  
  
Sakura glared daggers at Yuriko before replying, "Umm... excuse me?"   
  
"You heard what I said slut, so don't backstab me. I'm THE bitch around here, so don't get too angry. Haha!" Yuriko rolled her eyes and laughed.   
  
"I've got a few things I wanna say. Number one, Syaoran is nobody's, and he's certainly not yours. Number two, I don't care if he's not my type. If he's not my type, then he's CERTAINLY not your type! Number three, I am not a slut. If anyone was a slut, it would be you," Sakura looked at Yuriko again, to see Yuriko laughing.   
  
"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Sakura was still glaring, and before Yuriko could answer, "Syaoran! Come here, and bring your plate of spaghetti!" was heard. Sakura had called Syaoran to bring his plate of spaghetti. But why? Little did Yuriko know what was going to happen next.  
  
As Syaoran came running over to Sakura, he wondered what had gotten into Sakura. Why was she so mean and angry all of a sudden? She had always been so innocent. But now, everyone in the hall realised there was another side to Sakura. An Evil side.  
  
"Well, Yuriko. I just wanted to ask you a favour." Sakura grinned evilly at Yuriko.   
  
"What?" Yuriko gritted her teeth.   
  
"This," Sakura got her plate of spaghetti, walked over to Yuriko, and poured the plate all over Yuriko's chest.   
  
Everyone stared unbelievingly between Sakura, who was still grining evilly, and Yuriko, who had a mix of surprise and anger plastered over her face.   
  
"Ohmigod! This is my best Gucci shirt!" Yuriko squealed, as Syaoran came over with HIS plate of spaghetti, and... **SPLAT!** it 'somehow' landed on Yuriko's face.   
  
Everyone was doubly surprised. Wasn't Syaoran and Yuriko once a couple? They were the most good looking guy and girl on earth. Well, maybe Yuriko was getting competition for the most good looking girl on campus. Sakura.   
  
But Syaoran and Sakura just looked at each other, and stuck their tongues out at Yuriko, grabbed their bags from their tables, and ran out the door, with people looking at them in disbelief and amusement.   
  
Outside, Syaoran and Sakura gave each other a Hi5.   
  
"God, talk about sweet revenge!" Sakura said, smirking triumphantly. "We did it!"   
  
"We sure did! We REALLY showed her. I mean, how the hell could she go around, and call you a slut in front of everyone. Geez," Syaoran replied, getting angry.   
  
Sakura smiled and said softly, "Thanks. Thanks for everything you've done. I used to wonder why you hung around me. But now, you're a good friend. Right?"   
  
"Yeah. Friends?" Syaoran smiled a bit uncomfortably, and stuck out his pinky.   
  
Sakura stuck out her pinky, and both murmured, "Friends."   
  
Little did they know who had followed them out of the cafeteria.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*The next day, Before school classes - Syaoran's POV  
  
"Hey Sakura!" I yelled, waving at her. She had just come in the school gates, and spotted me.   
  
"Hi Syaoran!" she called, smiling and walking towards me.   
  
The day before, we had pulled a 'little' prank on Yuriko. Sakura had put Spaghetti over her precious 'Gucci shirt', and I had slapped some spaghetti over her ugly but pretty face. After that, we both stuck our tongue at her, and took our bags and ran out. We had Hi5-ed, and shook on being friends. I was so happy at the thought of that, not realising Sakura waved a hand in front of my face.   
  
"Err... Syaoran? You okay there? You look a little spaced out," She grinned and looked at me, with those enormous emerald eyes, obviously teasing me.  
  
"N-no..." I stuttered. Why was I stuttering? This was a whole new game for me, as I had never stuttered once in my life before.   
  
For once in my life, I was actually captivated by her green, green eyes.   
  
_What the hell?_ I brushed that thought out of my mind, and ran a hand through my hair, as Sakura jabbered on about something.   
  
"See? Look!" I could hear her saying. She showed me a funny picture, a picture with a girl with hazel eyes, just like Yuriko. She had a reddish face, probably from anger. In the background, little figures were staring at her. It was really good.   
  
"Wow... what's that?" I asked curiously, and avoided her eyes.   
  
"Weren't you listening? I said it was Yuriko! I drew it yesterday when I thought of her calling me a slut. It's so cute, isn't it? Look, there's us running out the door. See those two little people at the door? That's us! I'm gonna enter it for that art competition. It's my abstract piece of art," Sakura giggled.   
  
I admired the painting, and replied, "Yup. It's nice... would you mind doing another copy... for me?"   
  
"... for you? But why would you want a copy?" Sakura gave her head a tilt and looked at me.   
  
"O-ooh. Just give me one, okay?" I replied, looking down at my shoes.   
  
"Umm, okay then...?" she shot me a curious look again.   
  
"Ugh, yeah. I, well, we gotta go to class now!" I said, grabbing my bag and shouting, "Bye!" over my shoulder.   
  
_Phew, close one,_ I thought. I really didn't know why I would want a copy of that, but I just wanted it as a memory? Nah, can't be. Well, I probably just wanted to show it to Eriol. Yeah!   
  
I wondered if I was really beginning to like Sakura. How the hell can I like Sakura so fast? And anyway, Yuriko wanted me back, but now, I wasn't really sure I even liked Yuriko. I mean, all she wanted me for was because I was the most popular guy in the school. (A/N: Syaoran's a bit up himself, eh? ^.*)  
  
I walked into class and sat down, and as the teacher started speaking, I put my hand on the table, and lay my head on it, and...  
  
  
  
_... What? Where am I? ..._ I looked around, and realised I was in a field. A field full of flowers. Pink flowers. Pink Cherry Blossoms.  
  
_A field full of Pink Cherry Blossoms?_ I wondered, looking around at the field.  
  
Suddenly, I heard sobbing. Turning around, I saw a girl, sitting there, amidst the pin cherry blossoms, bent down low, crying.  
  
_Doesn't that look like Sakura?_ I questioned myself, walking over to the girl who was crying.  
  
"Umm... excuse me, but why are you crying?" I tapped the girl on the shoulder, and heard my voice echoing.  
  
The girl turned around, and I drowned in **those** emerald eyes.  
  
"Syaoran? Why are you here?" Sakura asked, trying to wipe her tears away with her hand, but still keeping the gaze.  
  
"Sakura! I dunno. I think we're lost in a void or something. Isn't this nice? I just love Cherry Blossoms... don't you?" I asked, turning my head around to look at the cherry blossoms.  
  
As I just realized what I had said, I shook my head to clear the thoughts.  
  
Why the hell am I always thinking thoughts like these?!?!  
  
Sakura just blushed and murmured something.  
  
"What was that?" I asked.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" And with that, Sakura got up, and ran to hug me.   
I could feel Sakura's warmness around me, and I felt my arms go around Sakura.  
  
"Me too," I heard myself saying, as I glanced around at the field again.  
  
_Was this a dream? Why would Sakura say she loved me?_  
  
We stood there hugging, until...  
  
  
  
"SYAORAN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" Jatsuno Sensei yelled in my ear.  
  
As I sat up, I realised that it had only been a dream.  
  
_DAMN!_ I could feel a voice in my head saying. It had only been a dream! Wait, what the hell do I mean by "Damn, it had only been a dream?"  
  
"Oo-ohh... Sorry Sensei. I'm listening!" I said, straightening up and staring right at the sensei with a forceful glare.  
  
"Well, you better be, Syaoran! I always thought you were one of my best students!" Jatsuno sensei shook her head, and walked back to the front of the class.  
  
I looked to where Sakura was sitting. This was one of the only classes I had with her. English. She was yawning, and I began to think, "Maybe she was dreaming too?"  
  
But wait, why would we have the same dream? It would be a big coincidence to have the same dream. A VERY big coincidence.  
  
_Or was it?_  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, I guess there was a bit of fluff in that. And most of that was all made up too. I told you there would be some parts by me! Sorry for not updating. I REALLY need to update my other fic too, so please be patient with updating! Email me if you wanna be my beta-reader: not_telling_@ hotmail.com. Review, thanks!   
-tidus2yuna 


	7. He asked me to the prom

Author's Note: Wow, I haven't written for ages. (Or what seems like ages.) Sorry for keeping you, people! This is my last "error-ey" chapter, because after this AnonymousT's gonna help me, right? pokes AnonymousT *. Hehe, well thanks to these guys here for reviewing:  
  
_sweet-captor:_ Awwwwww, thanks... =)  
_pinketeternity:_ Really, okay... I'll try! Thanks for reviewing!  
_AnonymousT:_ lol, that's what you reviewers get for asking for lots of fluff, hehe. Well, expect an E-mail soon!  
_sinia:_ Ehehe... *waves* SOMEONE told me to make it an S+S with LOTS of fluff in it, so that's what you get! Well, it's sorta fluff... in a way. Ehehe, Meiling and Touya is OKAY. But... S+S! =) It better be! LOL... *pokes*  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, and She's All That isn't mine, it's a real movie! (Yes, that's the best disclaimer I can do -.-''')   
  
Summary: This fanfic is loosely based on the movie, She's All That. Sakura is the typical nerdy artsy girl. Syaoran is the typical rich high school drop dead gorgeous player. When Yuriko dumps Syaoran for another guy, Syaoran decides to take revenge. To ask Sakura to the prom. S&S! R&R!   
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
~*~*~*~*~*Normal POV  
  
  
Chapter 6: He asked me to the prom!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*The next morning - Sakura's POV  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Sakura! Oi, Sakura! Wait up, wait for me!"  
  
I turned around to see the one and only Eriol. He was waving madly and acting all out of breath, so I waited for him.  
  
"Umm, hi Eriol." I smiled at him as he caught up to me, breathless.  
  
"Wow... what a coincidence! We came here at the same as we did yesterday! Here, do you want me to carry your books for you?" He flashed me a billion dollar smile. Geez, who can resist that grin, I thought.br>   
"Ooooh, so, continuing from our conversation yesterday, who were you going to the prom with?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ummmm... no one, I guess..." I trailed off, Syaoran in mind.  
  
"Ooooh, really? Well then, would you like to go to the prom with me?" Eriol asked hopefully.  
  
I was reluctant, but as soon as I thought about Syaoran with another girl, I nodded.  
  
"That's great!" Eriol grinned again, and I instantly regretted it. Why I was regretting it? I didn't know, but somehow, I knew that it all had to do with Syaoran.  
  
Talk about de ja vu. This morning thing with Eriol was really starting to get on my nerves, and I hoped that when we got to school, Syaoran wouldn't see us.  
  
Then... "Hey, Sakura... I've always wanted to tell you something... Do you know Syaoran?" Eriol asked, looking at his feet and seeming uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah... of course I know him... why?" I was getting a bad feeling about this, because of he was getting nervous, and if I don't say so myself, I had NEVER, EVER seen him getting nervous. He had always been the outgoing sort of person to me. "Spill it, will you?"  
  
I was starting to get REALLY nervous now...  
  
"Well, ummm... Syaoran... uhhh... He... Bet... Me... mmm-fmr..prm..you...prty..." Eriol stuttered, and I didn't understand a word that he just said.  
  
"Syaoran bet you what?" I questioned Eriol.  
  
"Syaoranbetmeifyoucouldgotothepromwithhimandmakeoveryousohesjustpretendingtobenice..."  
  
"SYAORAN BET YOU IF HE COULD TAKE ME TO THE PROM AND THAT'S WHY HE'S BEING SO NICE TO ME LATELY?!" I yelled.  
  
We entered the school, and I searched for him. My eyes landed on Syaoran. I looked him over; messy brown hair, deep sincere amber eyes and the most deceiving voice. Wait, he just wasn't deceiving until now.  
  
As Syaoran walked over he said, "Hey Eriol, Sakura. What are you guys talking about?" and flashing that innocent grin of his, he looked at me with those 'innocent' amber eyes, and I looked away almost instantly.  
  
"Is this true, Syaoran?" I asked, red hot tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.  
  
He looked at me, and noticing I was trying not to cry, he whispered to me, "What? And, why are you crying?"  
  
Unfortunately, Eriol had overheard too, and replied gleefully, "I told her about the bet we had. And then I asked her to the prom. Aren't I the luckiest guy on Earth, Syaoran?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Syaoran growled. "Is this true?"  
  
"No... Is this true that I'm just... just... just a BET?!" I yelled loudly, and a single tear dropped down my cheek.  
  
Syaoran looked uncomfortable, and I could imagine him glare at Eriol, since I was staring down at my feet and trying to rub away the tears. Why was I crying for him? I asked myself.  
  
"No, it's not... Let me explain, Sakura..." I looked up and saw Syaoran look at me with pleading amber eyes. I was tempted to let him explain, but I didn't really want to. Now now, not ever.  
  
So, I wiped my tears away, looked down at the ground again, and whispered to Syaoran, "No... no, It's okay... I understand. I was just... a bet. I really and truly understand." And with that, I ran away.  
  
I had run away from Syaoran.... Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Later on - Sakura's House  
  
I sat there, in my basement, drying my tears and painting. I had painted a disaster. It was human-like, and the main colour was red. The background was red, and the face was a pale skin colour. There were red tears flowing down the girls face. The girl with short, brown, mousy hair. It kind of reminded me of me.  
  
But why would I cry? What was there to cry for? When could I have the time to cry? Who would be there for me...  
  
What? I rewinded and thought of the last question again... Who would be there for me? I pondered it for a few minutes, and came up with my answer. Nobody. Nobody would be there for me. I had no friends, no nothing. Except for my dad and brother. And that was when my dad walked downstairs, and into the basement. Where I was.  
  
"Honey? I hope everything's going all right..." Dad asked curiously, stepping into the basement, where I was painting.  
  
I quickly dried my tears with my hand and turned to him. "I'm fine, Dad..."  
  
I thought I had sounded really convincing until...  
  
Sniff.  
  
Uh Oh... I had sniffed, and that was a really obvious sign of crying. It was wierd, but I didn't know what had come into me. I started crying, right there, in the basement with my dad asking me if I was all right. I had totally given it away, because I didn't want my dad to start feeling sorry for me or worrying about me.  
  
"Ummm, you're sniffing, honey. Are you sure you're okay?" Dad kept walking closer to me, and peered into my eyes.  
  
Dad thinks that eyes never lie. He says that eyes always tell the truth, no matter what. So, when he looked into my eyes: all red and swollen from crying, my cheeks all pale, blotchy and tear-streaked from crying. My eyes showed heartbreak and sorrow. Wait, heartbreak and sorrow? Where did I get that from? I wasn't heartbroken nor sorrowful. Who was I heartbroken and sorrowful for, anyway?  
  
My thoughts were broken soon enough as Dad asked me what was wrong the second time.  
  
"Nothing's wrong dad, I'm just a bit emotional today. You know, Mum's anniversary for twelve years." I lied, making up an excuse. But it was true, mum had died exactly twelve years ago from today, and I was thinking about it a lot lately.  
  
"Ooooh, right. Yeah, I guess so. Well, you have a good night's sleep now, okay? Go to bed soon. Sweet dreams, Sakura." Dad waved as he walked upstairs, out of the basement and into the living room.  
  
I continued painting, and as soon as I knew it, it was morning already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Sakura's House - In the morning  
I woke up, seeing the blinding sun shining in from my basement window. Was it already morning? I looked at my watch, and saw it was already 8:45 a.m. I was meant to wake up about fourty five minutes ago.  
  
"ARGH!" I yelled, running up the basement stairs, and heading up to my room to get changed. After I got changed, I went to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth. Hurriedly, I ran down the stairs from the second floor leading to the lounge room and kitchen, and when in the kitchen, I grabbed my sandwich and my books, and jammed them in my pack.  
  
I ran all the way to school, and checked my diary in the middle of the playground. English first period.  
  
"Sakura... Hey Sakura!" I knew who the voice belonged to, but I didn't feel like turning around, so instead, I ran to my first English.  
  
Puffed, I ran into class, and apologized to the sensei, "Sorry, Sensei. I missed the bus..." I lied.  
  
"Ummm, okay then, Kinomoto. Just sit down, we've already heard enough of your excuses," Sensei replied, as he knew that I was usually late to his classes. I had always had a habit of not getting enough sleep and turning my alarm clock off every morning, and then dozing off again, and before I knew it, I was always late.  
  
I walked to my seat and sat down, and as I sat down, Syaoran came running in, breathless. He was usually early because he was a good student and all, but this time he was going to be lectured by the teacher. Predictably, I was right.  
  
"Syaoran?" The Sensei asked curiously, "Why are you late this time? I thought you were one of my best students,"  
  
"Ummm, err... Sorry Sensei, but I forgot... About Daylight Savings, I mean..." Syaoran looked straight at me, and I began to twirl my pen around.  
  
"Daylight Savings? Right, Syaoran. Now, please... don't be late again, or you'll lose your good student record." Sensei nodded.  
  
Syaoran sits behind me in English, one of the rare classes I have with him. I just continued twirling my pen as he spoke, still breathlessly to me: "Sakura... Please... Meet me after English, outside, okay?" He said this sincerely, but I wasn't sure if I could believe in him anymore. I mean, I would give him a chance, but I didn't want to forgive him, at the same time, because deep down, I knew something... something that I kepy telling myself wasn't true.  
  
  
=====Syaoran's POV===== [Still in English class]  
  
I knew I had been wrong making that bet with Eriol. Eriol, that big, fat liar. He had spilled to Sakura that me and her had been a bet. But still, I was seriously starting to feel something for Sakura... She hadn't been that a bad person either. I knew she had been around for ages, but I had never talked to her, and now, with her makeover, she looked even more beautiful than ever, and I couldn't be with her to share that, because she was refusing to speak to me.  
  
  
_[FLASHBACK]  
  
  
"Hey Eriol, Sakura. What are you guys talking about?". I looked at them with, and Sakura looked away.  
  
"Is this true, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, red hot tears threatening to spill out of Sakura's eyes.  
  
I looked at her, and noticing that she was trying not to cry, I whispered to her, "What? And, why are you crying?"  
  
Unfortunately, Eriol had overheard too, and replied gleefully, "I told her about the bet we had. And then I asked her to the prom. Aren't I the luckiest guy on Earth, Syaoran?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I growled. "Is this true?"  
  
"No... Is this true that I'm just... just... just a BET?!" Sakura yelled loudly, and a single tear dropped down my cheek.  
  
"No, it's not... Let me explain, Sakura..." Sakura looked up and saw me, my pleading amber eyes.  
  
So, Sakura wiped her tears away, looked down at the ground again, and whispered to me, "No... no, It's okay... I understand. I was just... a bet. I really and truly understand." And with that, she ran away.  
  
  
[END FLASHBACK]_  
  
  
I _knew_ that I had been wrong in the first place, making that bet with Eriol. I also knew Eriol had betrayed me. I unfortunately knew that Eriol had asked Sakura to the prom, and Sakura, probably knowing that I had been that _bastard_ that I had been, knew I wasn't going to ask her to the prom, and so she had accepted Eriol.  
  
I was a failure.  
  
This statement ran through my head for the whole of English, and I felt guilty as I looked at the back of Sakura's head and her shining brown hair. She looked so beautiful, even from the back. And yet, she was my 'best friend's' partner for the Prom.  
  
I was counting down to the bell, and finally, after an hour and a half, the bell rang, and I jumped out of my seat, took my books and set out for the doorway, and stepped by a side. I had asked Sakura to meet me there, so that I could try and explain, and hopefully tell her I loved her, or something along the lines of that.  
  
She came out, her eyes down, so she was looking at her feet, and I said in a cheerful tone, "Hey Sakura!"  
  
She just nodded and went, "Hey. So, just tell me what you wanted to say. I'm going to be late for lunch with my actual "friends"." She exaggerated the word, "friend". I knew by her tone of voice that I wasn't considered one of her friends, but who would blame her? I knew I had hurt her in a big way. But, this was a really serious matter, and I wanted to tell her the truth.  
  
"Umm... I just wanted to say I'm really sorry and-"I stopped short when Sakura interrupted me.  
  
"If that's all you want to say, then I might as well go to my class," She gave me a dirty look.  
  
"No! Please... don't go. I... I...I L-lo..." I stuttered. I couldn't get the words out and I knew it. But, I had to summon up the courage to say that to her, or our friendship would be lost, if it wasn't lost already.  
  
"Just say it already!" Sakura glared at me, and turned her back and started walking off.  
  
I grabbed her arm before she could go, I thought quickly. She looked back, and sighed. "What is it this time...?"  
  
"Sakura... I... Ll..." I stuttered again. "Sakura, I Love You!" I blurted.  
  
Sakura froze, and looked at me. "What? You... you... Love Me?"  
  
"Yeah..." I scratched my head, and looked at her, waiting for a reaction.  
  
Then, she started laughing. "Hahahaha..." She chortled, "Why would you love me? Why me, out of all those dozens of popular girls out there... Why me?" And with that, she shook my grip of her arm off, and she ran away.  
  
Did I just see... _Tears_?  
  
  
Author's Note: Ahhh, is this long enough? Well, whenever I write chapters now, I always make sure it's at least 2000 words, so that's good... isn't it? Well, I'm still trying to improve. And the next chapter will be all good, because my beta-reader will be helping me, right AnonymousT? Heh, well, bye people. Remember to R+R!  
-tidus2yuna 


End file.
